


Uno. Dos. Tres.

by RoyaiFan101



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Bisexual Rebecca Catalina, F/F, F/M, How else would you summarize a threesome fic involving your OTP, Multi, Royai - Freeform, Smut, Summary provided by the lovely/hilarious Peartato, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, What happens at the academy doesn’t always stay at the academy, and one half of your otp’s Bff?, bisexual riza hawkeye, mentions of past Riza/Rebecca
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyaiFan101/pseuds/RoyaiFan101
Summary: It's a threesome, because there are three of them and they're all trying to get some.with just a sprinkling of plot
Relationships: Rebecca Catalina & Riza Hawkeye, Rebecca Catalina/Riza Hawkeye, Rebecca Catalina/Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye/Rebecca Catalina/Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 19
Kudos: 19





	Uno. Dos. Tres.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy.
> 
> Lemme start this out by saying this has been a long time coming.
> 
> Please note that I’ve never experienced a threesome before. The four things I absolutely refused to do sexually wise with my ex were:
> 
> •Period Sex  
> •Anal Sex  
> •Shower Sex  
> •Threesomes
> 
> I’ve currently written, now, three of those scenarios. All involving Royai apparently.
> 
> PSA: All parties involved are consenting adults and protection is used during the threesome scene.
> 
> Very important when having a threesome- ~~unless you’re in a poly relationship~~ \- is to USE A FUCKING CONDOM!

Rebecca Catalina and Riza Hawkeye ( _soon to be Mustang_ ) were both two margaritas in to their girls night out when Becca boldly, and slightly tipsily:

_”I wanna have a three-way!”_

Before slamming her empty glass on the table.

”What?!” Riza coughed, slightly more sober then her best friend and Maid of Honor, gently putting her own glass down on the table.

”I wanna have a three-way. Threesome. Oh god, please tell me you know what that is.” Becca gasped, hand covering her mouth.

”I know what a threesome is, Bec.” Riza deadpanned. Shaking her head, she scanned the bar, looking for candidates for her drunk- and apparently _horny_ \- best friend. “What about those two? They’re your type.” She suggested, pointing to the two tall and buff guys at the far end of the bar. They both had dark brown hair, though lighter then Rebecca’s, and were built similarly to Captain Havoc and Colonel Miles.

”Ew, _no_! I don’t wanna have a threesome with two _strangers_! A twosome with a stranger is bad enough.” Rebecca pouted, crossing her arms.

Riza snorted, picking her drink back up, thinking the conversation was over.

_She was wrong._

” _Heeeeey_!” Rebecca gushed, slapping the table excitedly with her hand the moment the lightbulb above her head turned on. “I’ve got it! What about you and Mustang?” She asked, ignoring the strawberry margarita Riza spat on to the surface of the table.

”What?!” Riza squeaked, wiping her drink off her mouth and chin.

”You and Mustang!” She repeated. “Come on; it’ll be _fun_! I get my wish of experiencing a threesome with people that I _know_ ; you get to spice up your sex life.”

”How _boring_ do you think our sex life is? Rebecca, I’m _marrying_ him, remember? Wouldn’t be doing that if our sex life was awful.” Riza scoffed, waving her left hand to remind her best friend of her and Roy’s wedding in seven weeks.

”Aww, come on!” Rebecca wailed. “It can be my wedding present to you.”

”If _that’s_ your idea of a wedding present, I’m getting a new maid of honor.” Riza snorted, rolling her eyes.

”And if you wanna have a threesome with people that you _know_ so much, why not Havoc and Breda?” She added, raising an eyebrow.

”I don’t like dad bods- _no offense to Breda_ \- nor do I wanna smell like an ashtray afterwards- _full offense to Havoc_.” Becca said, without missing a beat, which was truly remarkable considering the mental state margaritas tended to put her in.

”What about Fuery and Falman?” Riza asked, knowing fully well that if Rebecca said no to Havoc and Breda, she was going to say no to them as well.

And sure enough, as if on cue, Becca’s face scrunched up in disgust. “Ick. That would be like sleeping with my grandfather and little brother- at the same time.” She gagged.

”Let’s see... Who else? Maria Rosa and Denny Brosch are out because Maria is straight and Denny has the IQ of my left boot.” Rebecca said, sticking her foot out from under the table. “I’m pretty sure Alex Louis Armstrong is gay- and even if he wasn’t, he’s got _way_ too many muscles. Briggs is too cold so that eliminates a bunch of other people. So my only other options besides you and Mustang would be Grum-“

” _Lalalala_!” Riza cringed, sticking her fingers into her ears.

”Exactly. Gross.” Rebecca snorted.

”I am _not_ going to be calling you _Grandma_ if that works out.” Riza declared.

”Yuck. But seriously, I think it would be really fun. It wouldn’t be like what happened at the aca-“

”Do _not_ bring up the _Moonshine Incident_. At least not while we are out in _public_ , Rebecca.” Riza interrupted her, pointing a finger sternly at her.

The _Moonshine Incident_ was a reference to the night at the academy, where- thanks to Havoc- they’d each had several glasses of moonshine, and after stumbling to get back to their dorm room, ended up falling into bed together.

It was also why neither girl had touched the stuff in over fifteen years, and why Riza refused to have more than two drinks whenever she went out drinking with her friends or Roy.

It had been an experience that was enjoyable enough- _despite_ the head pounding migraine they both woke up with- to not effect their friendship, but not enough to have either of them go _hey let’s do this again!_

_At least until now._

”Will you at least _consider_ it?” She whined.

”Fine. I will _maybe_ consider telling Roy that you wanna have a threesome with us.” Riza huffed.

”Yay!” Becca squealed. After a moment of silence, the brunette added; “It’s so weird hearing you call him _Roy_.”

”We’ve been together for two and a half _years_!” Riza said in disbelief.

* * *

Riza came home later that night to find Roy reading a book on the couch, a glass of scotch on the coffee table, with Black Hayate and White Bacardi sleeping on the floor by his feet.

”How was your night out with Catalina?” He asked, lifting his book up when she flopped stomach down across his thighs.

”Ugh.” She groaned, her face pressed into the leather material of the sofa.

”That good, huh?” He asked, placing his book on to the coffee table and switching it with his scotch.

”She said she wanted to have a threesome. With _us_.” She told him, lifting her head up enough to where her voice wasn’t muffled and he could hear her clearly.

A combination of scotch and spit sprayed across her back and landed on the coffee table.

”Repeat that?” Roy hacked, clearing his throat.

Riza rolled over, her back- now slightly damp- laying across her fiancé’s trousers, and looked him dead in the eyes before repeating what she had just said. “Rebecca said she wants to have a threesome. With the two of us.”

”Why? Why does she want to have a threesome? And why does she want to have one with us?” He questioned, leaning over her to set his glass back down on to the table.

”I have absolutely no clue why she wants to have one. But she picked us because she knows us and doesn’t want it to be with strangers. Why she thinks we’d be the best choice is beyond me.” Riza sighed, folding her arms and covering her face with them.

”And you told her...?”

”That I would _maybe_ consider bringing it up with you.”

”Ah. I see. Is this gonna be like the _Moonshine Incident_?” He asked her, earning himself a slap to the shoulder.

”I wish I never told you that.” She growled, remembering when he and the rest of the men found out about it a year prior.

_They had all been hanging out at the office after hours, celebrating Roy and Riza’s engagement, when the topic went from the couple’s future happiness to things they’d done in the past before joining the unit._

_”Havoc, what’s the most fucked up thing you did at the academy?” Breda asked him, cocking an eyebrow._

_Jean swallowed down a gulp, knowing what he was about to say would most likely get him slaughtered. “I made moonshine and... kinda shared it with Hawkeye and Catalina... hoping to, you know... with one of them...” he trailed off, clicking his tongue, unable to finish his sentence._

_While he viewed Riza as a sister now, he did not when they were at the academy._

_”Seriously?” Kain asked, jaw dropped. Roy turned to look at his fiancée and saw that her face was in her hands, and what parts of her face he could see were flushed red._

_Oh hell no._

_”You slept with Havoc?” He gapped, jaw dropping. He told her about his past sexcapades, why didn’t she tell him about sleeping with Jean Havoc of all people?_

_Riza lifted up her face, turned to look at him, and squeaked out her clarification; “I slept with Rebecca.”_

_”Meanwhile, my ass slept with an extra pillow and my right hand.” Jean sighed._

”But seriously though. How for or against this are you?” She asked him.

Roy shrugged. “Doesn’t matter to me either way.”

* * *

Three nights later, Riza found herself moaning and gasping, her fingers in Roy’s hair as his tongue lapped at her cunt, her legs thrown over his shoulders.

” _Oh God_.” She hummed, her back arching as his nose brushed her clit. Roy pulled his tongue out of her to lap at her clit, pushing two fingers inside of her to fill up the empty space his tongue left behind.

He sucked on her folds when she came, his name being cried out as she kept his face pressed against her cunt, canting her hips against his mouth.

When her orgasm was over, Roy sat up, gripped Riza by her hips and flipped her over on to her stomach. He crawled up her body, his dick positioned between her thighs, and kissed the largest burn mark on her skin. With one arm holding him steady, he grasped his cock in his other hand, and slid inside of her.

” _Oh fuck_!” Riza moaned, her cheek pressed against the sheets as Roy gripped the fabric tightly in his hands, his chest flushed against her back as he grunted and groaned against her neck, his hot breath fanning across her face.

”How are you always so goddamn _tight_?” He hissed, nipping at the scar on her throat as he picked up speed.

”Harder. Faster. Damn- damnit Roy, please.” Riza groaned, trying to arch her back so Roy would deeper, but his chest pressed against her kept that motion from being accomplished.

Without slowing down his thrusts, Roy lifted up off of her, his hands snaking under her belly to lift her up on to her hands and knees. Riza relished in the position... for about three seconds, before Roy pushed her shoulders back down to the mattress, leaving her ass up in the air.

” _Oh fuck y-yes_!” She cried out, feeling Roy fold himself forward, his chest covering her back again, his own pleasure filled moans fanning across the back of her head.

When he came, it was deep inside of her, the head of his dick pressed so tightly against her cervix, Riza was surprised he hadn’t managed to push passed it.

Physically impossible, yes, but _damn_ did it feel like Roy tried to accomplish just that.

When he was done, Roy flopped over on to his side, bringing Riza down with him. His softening prick slipped out of her, his cum spurting out of her and on to her inner thighs. The bride and groom to be were a panting mess, Roy trailing open mouth kisses along the skin of her neck, his tongue tracing her Promised Day scar.

”Have you thought about it?” She asked him.

”Thought about what?” He questioned.

”Becca’s... request...”

”Oh. That. I’m okay with it happening if you are.”

”Cool. So it’s happening.” Riza confirmed with a nod. That surprised Roy.

”Wait. You _want_ to have a threesome with your best friend?” He gasped.

”Something new to try. And it’s not like me and her haven’t... before.” Riza said softly.

”I see. Does she know about your... injuries?” Roy asked, tracing circles on her largest burn mark.

”She knows about the pre Ishval ones, but not the post Ishval ones.” Riza said.

That was the one worry that Riza had about the whole idea so far. Does she hide her burn marks from Rebecca, or does she finally let her best friend know about their existence?

“I have one rule though.” She said sternly, rolling over to face him.

”What’s that?”

”You _have_ to wear a condom.” Riza told him. Roy let out a disappointed groan, scrunching his eyebrows.

”Roy.” She growled out a warning.

”I understand why I have to wear one with _her_ , but why do I have to wear one with _you_?” He pouted.

”Because I don’t want her knowing that we don’t use them. It’s not a conversation I really want to have any chance of existing.”

* * *

Riza knocked on the front door to Becca’s apartment, prepared to tell her best friend that her wish of a threesome with her and Roy was granted.

Assuming she even remembered bringing it up in the first place.

In the week since their Girl’s Night Out, Rebecca hadn’t mentioned it once, despite having spent several days with a Riza since then.

”Hey, Reez. Come in.” Becca grinned, opening the door in a tank top and sweat pants, her toothbrush hanging out of the corner of her mouth. “So what’s up?” She asked, spitting her toothpaste into the kitchen sink while Riza shut her front door.

”Do you remember what you asked me on our night out last weekend?” Riza asked, crossing her arms under her breasts.

”Are you talking about me wanting to a three-way with you and Mustang, or something else?” She gulped.

”The threesome.”

Becca’s face went pale. “Shit, I’m sorry if I overstepped a line and made things really awkward between you guys and-“

”We’re in.”

_What?_

”What?” Rebecca gasped, dropping her toothbrush on to the tile of the kitchen floor.

”We’re in. If you were serious, we’re cool with it.”

”I was serious. May I ask why you’re agreeing to it though?” Becca asked.

Riza gave her a small shrug. “Something new to try. And before you accuse Roy of trying to pressure me into this, or something like that, I’m the one that gave the okay. He doesn’t care either way. He’s very... nonchalant about it.” Riza explained.

”I see.”

”So is there anything you absolutely refuse to do, so we know beforehand?”

”I don’t do butt stuff. Don’t want mine touched, don’t wanna touch someone else’s- in fact, I don’t even wanna watch you guys do that to each other.” Rebecca said sternly.

”First of all; _Understood_. Second of all; _Ew_. Anything else?”

”I don’t swallow. I’ll spend the whole night on my knees, no problem, but I ain’t swallowing. Did that with an ex boyfriend and _yuck_!” Becca gagged.

”Where the hell did I put my toothbrush?!” She cried.

”You dropped it on the floor.” Riza answered, pointing her finger.

”Damnit. I just bought the thing too!” Rebecca groaned, picking it up and tossing it into the garbage bin.

* * *

Four days later, Rebecca found herself sneaking into the Riza and Roy’s townhome outside of Central City, prepared to fuck both the future President of Amestris _and_ the future First Lady. Thank God Grumman was still in office. Imagine the scandal if people caught her entering the Führer’s mansion at eleven o’clock at night. In just over five weeks, Roy and Riza would be married, and ninety days after that, Roy would be sworn in as _Führer of Amestris_.

”God.” Rebecca sighed, looking up at the stars in the sky as she made her way up the front porch steps. “Please don’t let my horny ass effect both me and Riza’s friendship _or_ her relationship with Mustang.” She begged, knocking on the front door.

The door opened and she saw Roy standing there, in a black shirt and sweat pants. Rebecca stared at him with wide eyes and a look of shock on her face.

”What?” He huffed.

”Sorry. Not used to seeing you dressed so... causally.” She shrugged, entering the house when Roy stepped out of her way.

”What? Did you think I slept in a three piece suit?” He scoffed in disbelief.

”Wouldn’t be the weirdest thing about you.” She called out from over her shoulder. Since her back was turned towards him, Rebecca didn’t see Roy flip her off.

”So where’s Riza?” Becca asked.

”Upstairs in the guest room. Second door on the left.” Roy told her, motioning towards the steps. Rebecca nodded in understanding, slipping her jacket off and handing it to Roy to hang up on the coat rack, and slipping off her kitten heels before climbing the steps in stocking clad feet.

She found Riza sitting in a settee, drinking a glass of champagne. The bottle and a second empty glass were resting on a table beside her. “Oh thank God, there’s booze involved.” Becca sighed with relief.

”Of course. Need something to take off the edge.” Riza smirked, watching as Rebecca poured herself some liquid courage.

”So what’s Mustang drinking to take his edge off?” Becca asked, handing the bottle to Riza so she could refill her glass.

”Bourbon.”

Riza let out a shaky breath. She _knew_ she had to tell Becca about her burns, it would be too difficult to hide them through out the night. But how would she react?

”Is everything okay?” Rebecca asked.

”I need to tell you something, so when you see it you won’t... overreact.” Riza sighed.

”Does this have anything to do with that burn mark on your shoulder?” Becca asked curiously.

Riza let out a gasp, her eyes wide, as she dropped her glass. The light gold liquid staining the white carpet below, a fact that neither woman cared to fix.

”You _know_ about that?” Riza asked softly.

Rebecca nodded. “I accidentally walked in on you taking a shower in the locker rooms once, about a... year maybe? after you got back from Ishval, and saw part of it. Figured if you wanted to talk about it, you would bring it up.” She shrugged.

Riza fought back tears as she threw her arms around Rebecca’s neck, burying her face in her ponytail.

”Come on, you might as well see all of it.” Riza declared, pulling away and getting up. Letting out a sigh, she picked up her glass, deciding Roy could remove the stain in the morning, and set it down on the table before sitting down on the guest bed. Rebecca got up, sitting behind her as Riza pulled her top off.

”Oh wow.” Becca gasped.

”I know, it’s bad.” Riza sighed.

”Ehh. I mean, don’t get me wrong- it is bad. But considering you _never_ even hint that it exists, it’s not as bad as I expected it to be.” She explained.

Riza nodded, understanding. “Before anything more happens, we have to promise not to let this make things awkward.” Riza requested, sticking her pinky out.

”Agreed.” Rebecca declared, completing the pinky promise. Riza turned and kissed her on the mouth, smiling when she was kissed back. It didn’t take long before most of their clothing was removed, leaving them in nothing but their panties.

A cleared throat from the doorway broke them out of their trance.

”Nice tits, Catalina.” Roy smirked, his eyebrow raised.

In an act of maturity, Rebecca blew a raspberry at him. “So, who’s first?” The brunette asked, forcing her nerves down.

”We decided on the guest of honor.” Riza informed her, smirking as Roy walked towards the bed and grasped Becca by her ankles, pulling her forward.

”Oh my God.” Rebecca’s jaw dropped when Roy took off his shirt.

”What?” Riza asked with a raised brow, her naked chest pressed against Becca’s bare back from her spot behind her.

”How does he look _that_ good when the only thing he does at work is sit on his fucking ass all day?” Becca cried, earning a shrug from her best friend.

Roy sunk to his knees at the foot of the bed, gripping the edges of her panties and pulling them down her legs, pushing her thighs open. He was surprised to see how _pink_ she was, glistening and swollen with her arousal. He pressed his thumbs into her folds and spread her open, fighting back a smirk as he looked at her cunt.

Rebecca let out a gasp, watching with wide eyes and flushed cheeks as her best friend’s fiancé’s tongue lapped at her clit, his moans vibrating her labia.

He was _not_ going to admit out loud in front of Riza how _delicious_ Rebecca’s cunt tasted.

”Oh my G-God.” She moaned, her legs spread wide, as Riza sucked a hickey on to her neck and fondled her breasts with her hands. “N-No wonder he _always_ stole Havoc’s and everyone else’s girlfriend.” She giggled, running her fingers through Roy’s hair, her nails clawing at his scalp.

“I don’t sleep around as much as people think that I do.” Roy informed her, pulling away from her cunt so his voice wasn’t muffled.

”Really?” Rebecca snorted, raising an eyebrow.

”I don’t fuck on the first date.” He scoffed, slipping a finger into Becca’s pussy, causing her hips to arch off the edge of the bed with a groan.

”And most of his exes never had more then one date.” Riza added, her mouth dropping from Rebecca’s neck to her tits, her mouth clamping around one of her pink nipples.

 _Good thing this isn’t a date._ Rebecca thought to herself, biting her bottom lip when Roy pushed a second finger into her snatch.

Her hips involuntarily bucked off the bed, causing Roy to move his arm not attached to the fingers stroking her g-spot and lay it across her stomach to keep her still.

”More. P-Please. I _need_ more.” Rebecca gasped, begging. She didn’t care what Roy did, she just wanted more.

He did as she asked, a third finger entering her. Becca came with a loud cry, whimpering as Roy kept licking her even after her orgasm was done and over with.

When he did finally pull away from her snatch, Riza grabbed one of the condoms they had purchased for this occasion and tossed it to Roy, while Rebecca rolled over to rest on her elbows and knees. The brunette wasted no time in removing the blonde’s own underwear and tossing them on to the floor. Rebecca’s fingers teased Riza’s folds, while Roy pushed his sweat pants and boxers down to his feet, kicked them away, and rolled the condom on to his twitching cock.

He hated using condoms. The day the anti frat rules had been abolished nearly three years ago had had him celebrating for two reasons; no more sneaking around with Riza behind everyone’s backs and no more having to use condoms when they fucked.

But he knew Riza would gut his ass like a fish if he even _considered_ fucking her best friend slash maid of honor’s pussy _raw_ without her giving the go-ahead first. Roy wanted to do it, too. He wanted to bury his cock to the hilt and drain both of his balls deep into Rebecca’s _deliciously_ tasting cunt, painting her insides white with every last drop of his seed. He wanted to watch with satisfaction as his spunk trailed out of her throughly fucked twat.

Maybe one day, with Riza’s blessing, he would get to do just that.

Smirking down at Rebecca’s waiting cunt, he grabbed her by her waist with one hand, gripped the base of his dick with the other, and slammed fully into her with one harsh thrust.

“Oh _sh-it_!” Rebecca moaned, her breath catching in her throat as she felt Roy’s ball sack slap against her clit, her face pressed against Riza’s inner thigh as he pulled out of her and slammed back inside, the tip of his cock pushing against her cervix.

”Now you know how _I_ feel _all the time_.” Riza smirked, Rebecca’s shoulder blades resting underneath her knees, as she ran her fingers through her best friend’s curly hair.

”Does it _always_ feel like this?” Becca gasped, her fingers entering Riza’s cunt so she wouldn’t feel neglected.

”Yep. First time we had sex, I was walking funny the next day.” Riza admitted. She saw the smirk on Roy’s face as he gripped Rebecca’s hip bones.

”Wipe that smirk off your face, Roy. Before I knock your ego down a few pe- _oh Christ_!” She cried out, feeling Rebecca suckle on her clit.

While Rebecca’s face was buried between Riza’s thighs, Roy looked up at his future wife and mouthed the words _You enjoying yourself?_ to her. Riza face flushed red as she nodded, pressing the back of Becca’s head closer to her cunt, moaning loudly as her best friend ate her out.

” _Sss-stop_ for a second, p-please.” Becca groaned loudly, her forehead resting on Riza’s mound.

Roy stopped thrusting and Riza frowned, brushing a strand of hair behind of Rebecca’s ear. “Everything okay?” She asked, worried.

It was perfectly alright if Rebecca changed her mind about having the threesome, but she wanted to make sure her best friend was okay, too.

”Y-Yeah. Yeah. I’m alright. It’s just been awhile since I’ve been dicked down, and the last few guys were, well...” she stuck her pinky up into the air, hoping that would make her message clear.

It did.

Both Roy and Riza started cackling hysterically, Roy leaning forward as he pressed his forehead against her spine right below her shoulder blades. Riza stroked Becca’s hair with one hand as she tried to stifle her moans with the other.

”Lemme know when you’re good to go.” Roy requested, kissing the back of her neck.

After a moment, Rebecca canted her hips, looking over her shoulder to nod that she was okay and that he could start moving again.

Roy started thrusting again, slower this time, wanting to enjoy the sensation of Becca’s velvety walls clutching his prick. He was a firm believer that no two pussies were the same, and Riza and Rebecca confirmed that belief.

Rebecca’s got _wetter_ , to the point of being _messy_. But Riza’s was so much _tighter_ , to the point where he thought his cock would lose circulation.

Not that he would tell them that.

He glanced up and saw that Riza’s legs were crossed over Becca’s back, one of her hands finger fucking Riza’s pussy, the other holding her hand. Riza hated when her breasts were messed with during sex, and he and Rebecca both knew it.

” _Fuck_! I’m close.” He grunted out, gritting his teeth as he picked up the pace, his fingers pressing bruises into Becca’s hip bones. Usually he struggled to cum with a condom on. Apparently, fucking Rebecca Catalina didn’t give him that issue.

It was a domino affect, them cumming one after the other. First it was Riza, with Becca’s mouth on her clit and her fingers in her cunt; then it was Becca, her tongue lapping at her best friend’s clit, and her snatch stuffed full with said best friend’s fiancé’s cock; and finally it was Roy, with his dick buried deep inside of Rebecca, his member twitching with every spurt of cum that shot off inside of its rubber confine.

When Becca’s walls were done clenching him and his prick was done twitching, Roy slowly pulled out of her, exhaling with relief when he saw the latex hadn’t torn. If any of his spend was going to get inside of Rebecca, it was going to be done on _purpose_ , not _accidentally_ via a broken preventative.

While Roy was disposing of the used condom in the trash bin in the bedroom, Becca crawled up Riza’s body, smiling as she kissed the blonde. Riza moaned, her hand on Becca’s cheek. The kiss was short lived however, when Roy grabbed Riza by her ankles and pulled her out from underneath the brunette and back down to the edge of the bed.

”Jesus!” Riza yelped, her eyes wide and her mouth open as Roy sunk back down to his knees, kissing her thighs.

”Roy- _baby_. I’m ready to go. Beyond ready.” She whined, tilting her head back when she felt Rebecca’s lips on her throat.

”Good for you. I am not.” Roy snorted, stroking his flaccid member with one hand and thumbing her clit with the other.

”Does he have a long refractory period?” Rebecca teased.

” _You_ wouldn’t be here if I did.”

Rebecca exhaled through her nose, then glanced down at Roy’s slowly hardening cock. “Jeez, he’s impressive even when he hasn’t reached half mast yet. You _are_ a lucky bitch.” She gasped, kissing Riza’s cheek.

“In more ways then one.” Riza cooed, running her fingers through Roy’s hair as he buried his tongue deep inside her.

When he was fully erect again, Becca crawled across the bed, tossed him another condom, and swung her leg over Riza’s head, her opening hovering about the blonde’s mouth.

It was instantaneous. Cock entered cunt; tongue met clit.

Rebecca moaned loudly as Riza scissored two fingers in her snatch, her head tilted down to watch as Mustang pound into her. Roy was grunting and groaning, growling through gritted teeth as he, unknown to Rebecca, fought off the urge to slip out of his future bride and tear the condom off of him. Riza must’ve known, however, because she wrapped her legs around his hips. Trapping him.

Roy leaned forward and grabbed Becca by her ribs, bringing her closer to latch his mouth on to one of her breasts, his thrusts continuing without skipping a beat. She cried out, clutching at his scalp while Riza gripped her by her waist.

Suddenly Rebecca let out a startled shriek, bucking her hips and putting her hands on Roy’s shoulders to keep herself still, pulling back so his mouth was no longer sucking on her tits. He didn’t know what happened, nor did he honestly care.

”Hey! Don’t do that shit again unless I’m on my back!” She yelped, looking down at Riza. Riza said nothing, instead choosing to chuckle against Becca’s inner thigh, before going back to her snack.

Roy rolled his eyes, bringing Rebecca back towards him so he could continue tasting her breasts, this time going for the other nipple. Riza came again for a third time not to long after that, and saw did Rebecca.

All across Riza’s chest.

”Oh my God!” Becca yelped, climbing off of her best friend’s face, her own face flushed red with horror. She had- for the first time- _squirted_ and it had ended up landing all over her best friend’s tits.

Both Roy and Riza thought it was hilarious, and neither hid that fact very well as they howled with laughter.

”I’ve never done that before!” Becca cried, hands covering her mouth.

”Well then, I wasn’t expecting to have anyone’s cum land on my tits tonight.” Riza snorted, turning her head to kiss Becca’s kneecap.

”Hey, you! I can feel that you’re still hard. So quit laughing and finish fucking me!” Riza ordered Roy. “You,” She said, looking up at Rebecca. “Hand me my top so I can dry off.” She requested.

”I am so sorry.” Becca groaned.

”I’m not complaining. Just warn me next time.”

”How was I supposed to know that was going to happen?!”

Roy interrupted their light banter with a loud groan, his hands on Riza’s thighs as he came into the second and final condom of the night.

With a satisfied hum, Riza’s legs fell open, finally freeing him. He pulled out, once again making sure the condom didn’t tear and removed it. He tied it off, tossed it into the bin, and grabbed his boxers to the bathroom.

When Roy came back to the room from cleaning himself up, he found both Riza and Rebecca fast asleep. Riza was on her back and Becca was on her side, her head laying on Riza’s chest while her arm was slung across her belly.

With a smile on his face, Roy grabbed a spare comforter from the closet, unfolded it, and laid it across their sleeping forms, before leaving them to sleep in peace while he willingly slept in the master bedroom with Hayate and Bacardi.

All three of them fell asleep that night with the same thought in mind: _They wanted to do this again, and hoped the other two would, too._

**Author's Note:**

> ***crawls into hole and dies of embarrassment***   
>  ~~Riza is 33; Becca is 34; Roy is 37~~


End file.
